Heroes Rewards
by The Seigneur Tenebres
Summary: After the final battle with Kefka and the destruction of the warring Triad, the Heroes of Final Fantasy 6 go off to rebuild the world. This story focuses on Terra, and her desire for a relationship with Celes. After more than two years apart, what will happen when the two heroines reunite?


Terra was excited. Tomorrow she was going to see Celes, and Locke, but Celes was the reason she was excited. In the two years since they had defeated Kefka and the Warring Triad she hadn't seen much of her friends. They were all busy rebuilding the world.

It would have been easier with magic. Terra was sure that they'd have finished the reconstruction of Mobliz in a matter of weeks if she still had her spells. If they had magic still Celes would have finished with the reconstruction of Vector quickly too. It would have meant they could have spent most of the last two years together.

Terra didn't know if Celes would have wanted to spend all that time with her, but she would have been eager to spend that time with Celes. There was only one thing Terra wasn't sure of, and that was whether Celes had the same strong, almost unbearable wish to spend time with Terra as Terra did with Celes.

It had been in that epic final battle. Near the end, when Kefka was showing no end to his ability to fight, Terra had been sure that that they were all going to die. Right as she was resolving herself to do the unthinkable and cast Merton in an effort to destroy Kefka along with her own life, Celes seemed to know what she was thinking and put her left hand on Terra's shoulder to stop her, almost in whisper, although she could hear it clearly over the battle she had heard Celes say "It isn't worth it if I lose you too." Terra didn't know exactly what that whisper had meant, but she _knew_ that it meant something special to her. Someone loved her enough to keep her from dying even it meant victory and the safety of the rest of the world. For an orphan who couldn't remember her parents and who was raised to be military weapon, that alone meant the world.

The question was, was their love the same? Terra wanted Celes. Terra wanted Celes in a fashion that was possessive. She wanted Celes to belong to her, and for her to belong to Celes in a fashion that was so close that the they were as if they were one being. Inseparable and for all time, even in the hereafter. There was nothing she could do about it, she would have to ask Celes, she just wasn't sure how, especially with Locke present.

Terra supposed that she could ask Duane to take Locke out and do "Guy Things" while dinner was cooking. Maybe, just maybe she could ask Celes then. Terra was proud of how much her cooking had improved since the reconstruction of Mobliz. Katarin actually let her into the kitchen now, and she wan't asked to go out hunting for Buffilax when Katarin started to work. If she and Katarin made dinner tomorrow she might have a chance to ask while the pot simmered.

As the night wore on, Terra drifted gently off while thinking of ways to ask Celes.

Celes was uncomfortable. Locke was giving her a lift to Mobliz in his new boat. He was proud of what he could do with it. He claimed that the crane and the diving bell let him recover the best treasures from before the world fell into ruin from the seafloor. It wasn't that she doubted him, or his treasure hunting abilities, but she would prefer it if the captain didn't spend so much time leaving the navigation of the small vessel to a senior crewman, especially one who reeked of cheap alcohol. Locke kept getting all worked up about wrecks and ruins that the equipment detected as they traveled.

When he wasn't worked up on treasures they weren't about to collect, he was worked up on treasures he had already collected, insisted on showing Celes, and recounting the story of how he had gotten it, as if Celes would be impressed by trinkets. Celes was tired of Locke already. He was a good guy, and he had proved useful on a number of occasions, it was thanks to him she had the Ragnarok blade she still wore on her hip, but there was only so much of him at a time that Celes could take.

On Locke's boat there was no place to escape to, he had access to everywhere, and even when she closed and locked the door to her cabin he felt perfectly justified just coming in. At least he'd gotten better about knocking since he'd walked in on her changing into a nightdress one evening, but she didn't want to think about that. She was already embarrassed. If she had time once reaching Mobliz she wanted to get at least a day where she didn't even need to see his face. She was on this trip to see Terra, she did not need a third wheel. Locke knocked on her door just as she was drifting off and yelled loudly through the door "Landfall just off Mobliz at sunrise tomorrow".

Celes just buried her face in the mattress and pulled the pillow firmly over the back of her head. As much as she appreciated his skillsets, the man was just insufferable.

As the first tinge of dawn rolled up over the ocean, Terra was bolting awake. She pulled herself out of bed and Forced herself to do her morning routine at a normal speed. The pigeon that Locke had sent said they would arrive near dawn. As soon as she finished brushing her long aquamarine hair she threw on her favorite dress and ran out of Mobliz. Duane was just getting out to chop firewood for the stove, and waved as she dashed madly past him.

Celes was here. Celes was finally here. It was a mantra that Terra chanted to herself as she moved as swiftly as her legs could carry her towards the beach. She got there just as the first slice of the sun rose over the horizon. Locke's boat, the _Sea Swift_ was nowhere to be seen. Just as her heart was reaching the pit of her stomach, Terra spotted a small cloud on the horizon. Was it steam from the boat? A moment later she noticed the small black form under it. Yes it was the boat. Terra did a quick calculation, at the rate it was going it would take them at least another 20 minutes to get to shore.

Terra looked around, and found a small rock on which she could sit. As she sat down, she carefully pulled her skirt up under her so as not to get sand on it. She did want to look her best for Celes.

Terra's estimate was quite good for when the boat would arrive, but it wasn't that long before she saw the women who had occupied her dreams for almost 2 years, it was longer. Locke and his crew were way to involved with securing the ship to shore and unloading cargo for Terra's patience to hold out. Yes Duane and Katarin had things that they wanted, but couldn't all that wait until after Celes had come out?

Her patience snapped with a loud cracking sound. Terra puffed out her cheeks, and to walk up the cargo ramp. Locke was rolling a dolly with boxes down. As she passed him Terra told him "I'm going up." Locke looked at the back of the retreating woman, admired her nice train, and scratched his head. _Whatever_ he thought silently.

In her impatience to see Celes, Terra had made one error in calculation, while the _Sea Swift_ was small in comparison to a military vessel, it was quite a bit bigger than the ferry from South Figaro. She didn't know where Celes was.

As Locke and his crew were offloading cargo, Terra couldn't ask them for directions. She decided to just start knocking on doors until he found someone that wasn't busy she could ask for direction to Celes. It wasn't long before she was rewarded in her search. The fifth door she knocked Terra's heart stopped "I told you I'd be out when I was ready. Don't you dare come in here while I'm changing.

That was Celes' voice, and she was changing clothes. The images that sprang into Terra's head were forcefully swept aside. She couldn't afford to get carried away now. "Is it okay for me to come in?" Terra asked.

Celes was surprised. She hadn't expected Terra to come find her. She quickly adjusted her outfit, smoothing the lines over her body. She took a quick look in the mirror, and told her visitor "Yes, you can come in."

Having received permission, Terra opened the door.

Celes was stunned by Terra. The younger woman was stunning. It had been two years, but while Terra hadn't lost her fighting trim, she had definitely become a woman. Living with those she loved must have been good for the girl.

As Celes stared, she saw what may have been a faint blush tinge the blue haired girl's cheeks. It probably was, because shortly afterwards Terra looked down and the blush grew. Celes was enchanted. She didn't know what exactly was going through Terra's mind, but it was enough to cause Celes heart to flutter. She didn't know why Terra's girlish blush made her do it, but Celes decided to gently tease her. "Something in my outfit making you think some dirty thoughts." Terra didn't say anything back, but her blush deepened again. Celes laughed. "You're very cute" she whispered as she leaned in close to plant a kiss on Terra's cheek. A moment later, Terra's body hit the floor.

Celes looked at the younger girl, laughed quietly, decided that in all probability this trip would be very fun, but that she should try to make sure Terra didn't sleep through the rest of it. Then this decision made, she went off to find Locke and have him help carry Terra back to Mobliz

When Katarin saw Locke carrying Terra's unconscious body into town, she frowned. She had told Terra she needed to sleep last night. When she saw Celes walking a few steps behind Locke she frowned. Terra had been excited this last week, but every time she talked about the visit she put Celes name first. Even if she had under slept and over exerted herself, Katarin didn't think that Terra would have just collapsed without meeting Celes. As they drew closer Katarin saw a mild look of worry on his face, then she saw Celes wink at her and put a finger to her lips. Katarin shrugged and returned to the vegetable patch that she was tending with the help of the orphans. She didn't know what was going on, but she would talk to Terra and Celes later, there would be time when her work was done.

Terra was dreaming. She dreamed she had successfully confessed to Celes. She also dreamed about the things they did after she confessed. It had been a lot of fun becoming one with Celes, but it was after that was the most fun, She and Celes lay next to each other and Celes was holding her and stroking her hair. It was pure bliss. Unfortunately, like all dreams it had to end. As she groggily woke up and raised her arm to her eyes she remembered the truth. Celes had asked her about the dirty thoughts she was trying to banish as soon as she saw Celes, then Celes had called her cute, and kissed her, after that she didn't know, but she had probably fainted.

A deep blush returned to her cheeks, she was _so_ embarrassed. A moment later she heard a voice from behind her say "keep blushing like that and I'll kiss you again. On the lips this time." Terra sat up with a start. Celes was behind her. As she turned around to see Celes sitting on a chair at the head of the bed Celes moved in to carry out her threat. Terra quickly ducked and raised the pillow. Celes just smacked it with the palm of her hand.

Terra was confused. What was going on? Had she actually confessed? She didn't think that she had. She lowered the pillow back to the bed. Celes smiled her. "Now that you're awake, we need to have a talk."

Terra wasn't sure what that meant. What kind of talk did they need to have? Since Celes had seen through to her dirty thoughts, was she going to tell Terra no? But she had kissed her, and threatened to kiss her properly on the lips. Her mind was racing, it took all she had to refrain from speaking and nod her head. Celes looked at Terra, and seemed to see right through her again. "Don't be so flustered" Terra heard her say. "We just need to set some ground rules."

Terra nodded. "I have some questions." Celes just smiled. Terra took that as a sign that she should go ahead. "In the last battle, I was ready to cast Merton in order to kill Kefka. The reason I didn't was even over battle I could hear you say that it wasn't worth it to kill him if you lost me."

Celes nodded. "We were all totally in sync. Everything we were doing was apparent to all of us just by paying attention. I wasn't about to lose you, and I wasn't about to let your children lose you." At the mention of the children Terra frowned. She hadn't been thinking of them when she had thought to cast Merton. She hadn't been thinking of them just recently either, just of Celes. This made Terra feel guilty. Everything they had accomplished was for the kids. Celes frowned. "Guilt is unnecessary. Every hero needs a reward."

Just at that moment Locke came barging into the room. Both girls frowned. "We'll continue this later" at least that was the look that passed between them.

"Good, you're awake, are you feeling better?" Locke asked. Terra just sighed.

Katarin was upset, so was Terra, so was Celes. Locke had brought a case of alcohol into Mobliz and He, his crew, and Duane were doing their best to float themselves with it. Katarin and Terra were busy in the kitchen when it started, the men were sitting around the table with a bottle out each. Terra was mad enough at the boys that she was gripping her knife as if she could strangle it. Every time she glanced at the boys her grip tightened. By the tenth glance Katarin was worried about her cutlerly. She looked imploringly at Celes, who got the hint. Celes grabbed a ladle from a crock, quickly swapped implements with Terra and sent her out of the kitchen with the words "Get them to leave."

Terra's grip on the ladle was as fierce as it was on the knife, and she went out to threaten the boys. She brought the ladle down on the table with a resounding crack. Everyone looked up. Terra brandished the ladle in the air, waving it threateningly under both Locke and Duane's noses. "If you must drink" she told them emphasizing her words with the ladle just inches from either man's face, "you will do it on the boat, and certainly not where my children can see you." With that she waved the ladle to point at the children who were obviously waiting at the entrance with dishes for setting the table.

Duane quietly grabbed his bottle and rose, knowing better than to argue. Locke was already through a full of bottle. Potato alcohol by the reek from his breath. "Just sit down and join us." He told her. Terra grimaced. "Loosen up and have some fun."

Terra swung the ladle. Locke couldn't follow the swing through the haze of the spirits. Fortunately for his head, Terra stopped her swing mere millimeters from the bridge of his nose. "Get out of my house if you are going to _drink_!"

The other members of Locke's crew stood up. "Let's go boss." They told him.

Locke Frowned, Terra was acting very strangely today. He shook his head a few times and then stood up to follow Duane to the boat.

All three women sighed in relief now that the booze was gone. The kids set the table. Terra looked at Katarin after she had finished with the prep work for the vegetables. "I'm going to go talk with Celes for a while." Katarin just nodded as the other two women left.

As they walked to the cellar Terra whispered "Is Locke always that bad now?"

Celes laughed. "It must be all the time he spends with other boys."

At that they both laughed. Terra looked at Celes and paused. "You said every hero needs a reward." Celes nodded. "What did you mean by that?"

Celes frowned. "I meant exactly that. We all saved the world. We made a number of sacrifices to do so. You more than any of us. I gave up magic, you gave up half of your being. You deserve some recompense for that. If anything, you should be happiest of all of us just from karma payments. If I can help, I will. Now is there something you want?"

Terra gulped. It was clearly audible in the silence of the cellar. She burned to Celes her dream, but was it coercion at this point? She fought with herself. After a few minutes, she decided to speak. "I want you." She told her friend, the object of her dreams and desires for more than two years. "I want you so badly that it hurts. I've wanted you every day since I realized exactly what you meant to me just a few weeks after we all went our separate ways." She looked directly into Celes deep blue eyes to see if there was any rejection. There wasn't, and Terra's heart soared. "I want you the way a man wants you, and I want to be yours the same way." It was her deepest most secret wish, and she had just laid it bare to the person who could give it to her, or destroy it.

Celes smiled, and put her arms around Terra, drew her close, and then hugged her. "That wasn't so hard" she told the younger woman. Then still holding terra closely she raised Terra's head slightly and brought their lips together.

The kiss was passionate, and filled with the deepest life affirming urges that both women had felt after the fight with Kefka. It wasn't enough. Neither woman was satisfied. When they parted for air Celes drew away just enough to spot the bed. After seeing it, Celes gently but firmly led Terra over to it. When the reached Celes worked quickly to undress the quiet, still somewhat stunned Terra. Then worked even more quickly to remove her own clothing.

Terra was quiet. She sat passively on the bed even after being stripped. "What was that about wanting me like a man wants me? You're awfully passive for wanting me so bad." Celes told her. Terra gasped. "Never mind." The slightly older woman told her. "I'll go first." At that Celes decided to have some fun driving the blue haired girl wild.

Celes sat next to Terra and started giving her little passionate kisses all over her upper body. Every so often she would stop, and return to kissing Terra's lips, or nip at an earlobe. Terra shuddered in pleasure at Celes' so far gentle handling. At the point Terra thought that Celes was about to kill her with pleasure, she felt something enter, and the pleasure redoubled. "Good girl," Celes murmured between kisses. "if you like that, let's see how you like two fingers." With that something else entered, and between the gentle movements in her nethers and the small kisses still being tossed lightly all over her body, Terra felt like she was floating. Suddenly a spasm wracked her body, and the kissing and gentle movements stopped as both girls rode out Terra's climax. Then Celes pulled both fingers out, licked them and pulled them both over to lay down on the bed. As they rested there, naked, clutched tightly in each other's arms, Celes whispered "I'm never going to let you go".

Terra looked at Celes and smiled, accepting that statement as the truth. "Next time you do that to me." Celes told her, and they quietly drifted off content to sleep until Katarin sent someone to fetch them for dinner.


End file.
